The Education of Miyako's Father
by Alabaster86
Summary: Zuko gets over his fear of fatherhood. New chapter...Mai and Zuko try for a second child and Miyako expresses worries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sort of random piece of fluff I wrote in honour of Father's Day.**

**The Education of Miyako's Father**

It had done nothing but rain for the past week. And it wasn't simply a persistent drizzle, it was sheets of rain that fell continually from an angry looking black sky. The palace gardens looked more like a swamp. Flower beds were flooded and the turtleduck pond was now a turtleduck lake. Mai liked rain as much as the next person. In fact, a good, gloomy looking day was quite appealing to her. But even_ she_ was longing for the sun now. Enough was enough.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Miyako will ever see the sun. This," she pointed to the window and scowled as the shutters rattled and another torrent of water hit the panes of glass, "is ridiculous."

Zuko was standing in the pool of warm yellow light made from the bathroom lanterns. He scrubbed his hair dry with a towel, tossed it aside and then reached for his sleep pants. "I'm a firebender. How do you think I feel?"

"Oh, well, excuse me; I know that you firebenders are special, far more important than ordinary people like me. You'd better hope that our daughter is a bender too."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." The Fire Lord retreated back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Jerk," Mai muttered and then looked over at their newborn, just six days old and lying beside Mai in the bed, sound asleep. Her features softened immediately and she placed a gentle hand on Miyako's belly. "Your father can be a bit of a handful at times. Maybe when you get older, you can help me keep him in line. What do you say?" There was nothing but the noise of quiet breathing from Miyako. "Not taking sides; I can respect that." Mai giggled then and lay back against the pillows.

The Fire Lady was beyond tired. No one had told her just how exhausting looking after a newborn would be. Oh, people had hinted; Iroh had told stories of sleepless nights with Lu Ten and Hakoda had told stories of non-stop wailing from Sokka. But nothing could have prepared Mai for the reality, the overwhelming responsibility and the sense of panic that sometimes gripped her. Part of her wanted to just hand Miyako over to a wet nurse and a nanny, look in on her only when she felt like it, leave the mess with someone else. Then she felt guilty for having those thoughts. That was what nobles traditionally did. Mai could recall that from her own childhood. But she refused to follow the same path that her mother and father had. There was no real bond between Mai and her parents, no real sense of love. Her daughter _would _have that. Her family would be different, no matter how much it killed her.

Zuko got over his pout and emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. He slid under the covers, gave Mai a kiss, glanced nervously at Miyako and went to sleep.

"Well, little girl," Mai whispered as she picked up the infant, slid out of bed and placed her in the bassinet, "I'm going to have to work on your Daddy tomorrow. _This_ is getting ridiculous too."

* * *

><p>The rain continued into the following morning, making a sound like a thousand drums on the roof of the palace. It was sort of a soothing noise and after more than a week, everyone had grown accustomed to it. The rain simply blended into the background now. With no bright sun to awaken his inner fire, Zuko twisted and turned beneath the top sheet, hovering somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. A sharp jab in the ribs from Mai's elbow ended the hovering. He was completely awake now.<p>

"Ow, why did you do that? I was sleeping." He lowered his face into the red silk covered pillow and groaned.

"No you weren't; and what happened to rising with the sun? I know you can't see it but it's still there, so get up. I was up three times last night feeding and changing Miyako. What did you do?"

Zuko raised his head and looked at her sheepishly. "Nothing, but you're the only one who can feed her. What do you want me to do?"

"You could help, for one; hold her for awhile, sit with her in the chair, change her diaper while I go back to sleep. Look, Zuko, I know that you're scared, but you need to jump in some time and start being a father. She won't be a newborn forever. Agni, she won't be a baby forever." Mai ran a hand through Zuko's rumpled brown hair and kissed his cheek. "Come on, get up; you're starting now."

His body stiffened and a look of raw terror entered his expressive gold eyes. "I'm petrified, Mai."

"You _will_ be fine. I promise you that." With those parting words, she pulled on her robe and left their rooms, heading for the kitchen and a nice cup of tea followed by a little time in the library with a book. Mai didn't look back.

* * *

><p>As if sensing her father's fear and the absence of her mother's more calming presence, Miyako began to cry. It started as a sort of soft hiccoughing noise but soon turned into a full blown piercing sort of cry that tore at Zuko's heart. Sighing, he pushed back the sheet and swung his legs over the side of the bed, letting his feet rest on the cozy carpet for a moment before standing.<p>

"I'm coming," he called in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

Standing over her bassinet, Zuko looked down at Miyako and was struck by her beauty. Even with her eyes screwed shut tight and her little fists waving in the air, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen besides Mai. He closed his eyes too for a moment, trying to gather his courage, breathing in and out evenly as if trying to attain a meditative state. Then with trembling hands he reached down and gathered the little girl up, holding her awkwardly out from his body for a moment before finally cradling her against his bare chest.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out softly. "You scare me more than anything else in my life ever has." He paused, gazing down at her again, wondering if his daughter was listening. "What if I hurt you? What if I do everything wrong? I don't want that for you, Miyako. You deserve so much better than what I had."

The crying continued but it was less intense now and Miyako's pale gold eyes were trained on Zuko's darker ones. Hesitantly, he trailed a finger down her chubby cheek, amazed by the softness and warmth of her skin. "You're so pretty," he murmured. "Just like your mother." More daring now, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Do you want to sit in the rocking chair with me?"

Miyako stopped crying for a moment and made a sort of cooing sound that instantly brought a smile to Zuko's face. "I guess that's your way of saying yes, then."

He moved over to the chair and sat down gingerly, not wanting to jar the infant, still sure she made from spun glass rather than flesh and bone. Zuko began to rock and soon Miyako's crying stopped completely. She seemed to nestle in closer to Zuko's chest, enjoying his warmth and his new sense of almost calm. As he rocked, something struck Zuko, and he realized that the rain had stopped.

"It's so strange not to hear the rain," he told his daughter. "I wonder if the sun will come out now."

The Fire Lord got up from the chair, still overly careful of the tiny bundle he held, and walked over to the window. Sure enough, he could see bits of sunlight poking out from behind the clouds that were finally beginning to drift away.

"Look at that, Miyako, it's the sun." He moved to the balcony, opened its doors and stepped outside. "How do you like that?" She cooed again and grabbed hold of Zuko's finger. "You like the sun, don't you?"

The feel of it on his skin was wonderful. Zuko hadn't realized just how much he had missed it the past week. The balcony was wet and so were his feet but he didn't care. He got to give his daughter her very first view of the sun. He was holding her the first time she felt its rays on her face. He smiled and held her up so she could see it better. "It's amazing, isn't it?" he whispered in her ear then held her close again.

* * *

><p>Zuko didn't notice when Mai returned. He was curled up on a chair that he had dragged outside, Miyako contentedly gurgling on his lap. She approached from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's nice to see the sun again, isn't it?"<p>

"Yeah, it's great," Zuko replied with a soft smile. "Everything's great."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In her review of 'The Education of Miyako's Father', FairladyZ2005 wondered if I would make a series of stories revolving around Zuko as a dad. At the time I had no plans to, but the idea sort of stuck. So, yes, there will be more to come eventually.

**The Education of Miyako's Father**

**Part 2: She's not a Baby Anymore**

It seemed that Zuko had only just gotten used to holding and loving and caring for the tiny bundle that fit in the crook of his arm. But Miyako wasn't that tiny bundle any longer. She was turning one; she walked, albeit only a few halting steps at a time and she could speak a few adorable sounding words.

The Fire Lord had never been more proud than when Miyako had first uttered, "Daddy." Had it been possible, his heart would have become a puddle of goo, completely melted forever. Agni, he adored his little girl. Between his love for Miyako and his love for Mai, he was fulfilled beyond any of the dreams for happiness he had once cherished.

He couldn't get angry at anything his daughter did, whether it was knocking over a pot of ink and soaking his documents, throwing up on his finest robes, or taking her bowlful of food and heaving it gleefully down onto the floor. There was no maliciousness behind any of her actions, of course. She was barely a year old. Besides, one look into those gold eyes that were duplicates of her mother's and any bit of irritation he felt fled, impotent in the face of little tears or little grins.

Quite simply, Miyako had Daddy wrapped around her finger.

"She's going to need discipline, you know," Mai smirked as Zuko swung their daughter into the air. "Will you be able to give it?"

Zuko looked at the child, her black hair pulled into a pert ponytail, six tiny white teeth showing as she giggled, chubby cheeks pink and glowing, and grinned.

The thought of raising his voice to Miyako or taking a toy away made his heart ache, but he didn't want an unmanageable, spoiled princess of a daughter either. "Yes," he sighed heavily. "When the time comes, I'll manage." He put the toddler back down on her feet and she hung on to his robes for balance. "Look at her, Mai, she's actually walking. It's incredible." Miyako, feeling safe once again, let go of the red cloth and headed for Mai.

"Come here, Miyako, it's time for your bath." Mai held her hand out, encouraging the little girl to make it that far on her own two feet. When she did, the toddler let out a cry of triumph and fell into her mother's embrace.

After her bath, they put Miyako to bed and had some adult time, something they both insisted on and realized the importance of. Mai sat on the sofa reading a book, while Zuko lay with his head in her lap and enjoyed the luxury of musing and dreaming.

"You know, I never had a pet." He craned his neck around and looked up at Mai. Her book covered her face. "My father thought that bestowing love upon a lowly animal was a waste of time."

"He thought bestowing love upon _people _was a waste of time too," Mai reminded him pointedly. "And I never had a pet either. Mother didn't want any messes." She paused for a moment, read another few lines, and then put the book down. "Where are you going with this, as if I didn't know?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could get a pet for Miyako. We're trying to be different from our parents after all." His voice was wheedling and Mai rolled her eyes automatically. "I know you're rolling your eyes, but I still think it's a good idea."

"She's far too young to look after an animal; which means _we'll _be looking after the animal. Is that what you want?" Mai poked him in the chest and stared down into his eyes.

"I know, but when she gets older, she can help and she'll have a little friend to love. Sokka's kids have all kinds of animals." He sat up then and wrapped an arm around Mai. "And no, this isn't a competition thing with Sokka. That's what you were going to ask next, wasn't it?"

"All right, say I agree; what kind of pet did you have in mind?" Mai was almost afraid of the reply. "And you may as well admit now that you've already looked into this. I can see it on your face."

Zuko's good eye opened wide. He was still surprised sometimes how well his wife of five years could read him. "Okay, okay; I've spoken with a dealer in animals, pets for families more specifically. He's kind of coming to the palace tomorrow with a whole bunch of creatures for us to choose from." Zuko said the last sentence quickly, trying to skim over the details, hoping Mai wouldn't hear everything."

Mai looked reasonable. She sounded reasonable. "I see; and what time tomorrow will this happen?"

"He'll be here just after breakfast. Miyako's going to be so excited. And we can consider it a birthday gift for her. She _is _turning one next week." The Fire Lord was twenty four years old, but sometimes he felt like a little boy around Mai. Now was one of those times.

"All right, birthday gift it is. Now let me get back to my book." That was the end of the discussion.

* * *

><p>The palace's largest sitting room had become a zoo in the space of just a few minutes. Zuko watched, Miyako riding on his shoulders as the animal dealer and his men carried in cage after cage. Mai directed the man, sternly telling him to avoid the sofas and the chairs and the tables.<p>

"Watch that!" she exclaimed as two men nearly knocked over a lantern. She picked it up and placed it safely at the top of a nearby cabinet, taking time to shoot her husband a fiery look. Miyako laughed and waved at her mother. The anger Mai felt dissipated and she waved back with a smile.

Cages filled with everything from exotic birds to lizards, platypus bear cubs to piglets, and monkeys to puppies were finally lined up so that the royal family could inspect all the animals.

"What do you like, Miyako?" Zuko asked as he lifted her off his shoulders and placed her down on the floor. "Show Mommy and Daddy."

The little girl was enthralled with the cacophony of noises that arose from the different animals and birds. Mai covered her ears and gave Zuko another dirty look. "Isn't there a quieter animal?" she asked. "Something less, I don't know, annoying."

She trailed along behind, watching as Zuko and their daughter looked at each and every creature available. The birds seemed to frighten her while the lizards incited no interest whatsoever. She stared at one of the monkeys for quite some time and laughed at its antics, then moved on, suddenly captivated by the little bear cub.

The animal dealer was putting the hard sell on, informing the Fire Lord and Fire Lady of each animal's and bird's wonderful qualities as a pet.

Mai tugged on Zuko's sleeve. He turned and when he saw her face, almost blanched. He knew that look well. "Most of these would not make very good pets. The bear will get huge, the birds have to be kept in cages, and the lizards aren't exactly warm and cuddly. One of the puppies is best, but Miyako doesn't seem interested."

Zuko was irritated suddenly. His great idea had been deflated and the morning was not turning out as wonderfully as he had expected it to. "Well, I don't know, Mai. Let's have another look." He shrugged off her hand and kept walking.

It was then that the animal dealer pulled a tiny black kitten, an ordinary cat, not a hybrid, from a pocket inside his coat. It fit in the palm of his large hand and observed everything around it with intelligent yellow eyes. Mai saw it first and, forgetting everything else, strode toward the dealer, intent on having the kitten for herself, or rather for Miyako.

"May I see it," she asked the dealer. Her words were polite but the tone was demanding. She_ would_ see the kitten.

"But it's just a cat," the dealer reminded her. "Wouldn't you like something more exotic and unique for the little princess?"

"No, I want something manageable and quiet, and that kitten looks perfect." Mai put her hand out and waited for the pushy man to place the kitten in _her_ palm. The warm little bundle began to purr as soon as Mai cradled it close. It nestled into her chest, completely at home already. "It's a female?" Mai asked, confirming what she had already seen.

"Yes, and she's only a few weeks old. But I still don't know why you would want that when you could have…."

"Your opinion is of no interest to me," the Fire Lady interrupted the man. "Get all these cages out of the palace and tell me what you want for the cat."

"Hmmph," he huffed indignantly. The dealer considered overcharging Mai; she was rich, wasn't she? What were a few extra coins to her? But something in her eyes made him change his mind. "Fine then; I'll take two coins. That's a bargain, by the way."

"I'm sure that it is." Mai dug out two coins from her pocket and thrust them into his hand. "Now go."

"Why are they leaving? Miyako was just warming up to the piglet."

Zuko was almost whining and Mai had to laugh. "I found our pet, Miyako's pet; look!" She knelt down in front of her daughter and showed her the kitten. The toddler laughed and reached out to pet, her fingers gripping the short, ebony hairs. The kitten squirmed a bit but continued to purr and looked at the girl with beautiful yellow eyes.

"A kitten; but that's so ordinary and they're sneaky, aren't they? What if it scratches Miyako?" The Fire Lord wasn't particularly pleased. A kitten was not what he had had in mind.

"Then she'll learn to treat it better, won't she? And I always wanted a cat; there's something elegant about them, something noble and they only give you affection when they damn well feel like it. I admire that." She stroked the cat's back and rubbed behind tiny ears. "And see, Miyako loves her already."

It was true. Miyako was in love. She watched the cat's every move with her shining gold eyes, and pressed her little nose into its even smaller damp one. Zuko had to beam at the sight.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He knelt too and took a closer look at the kitten. "It actually reminds me of you, so how could I say 'no'?" Zuko reached out tentatively and petted the animal's head. "Welcome to the family, kitten."

"It's name is Susu*," Mai informed him. "Don't you think that's appropriate? And it's easy for Miyako to say."

Zuko grimaced. The name reminded him of his_ own_ nickname from years ago, one his sister Azula used to torment him with. But when Miyako, as if proving her mother's point, shrieked out "Susu" at the top of her lungs, all bad associations were forgotten.

"Susu it is," he chuckled, placing a kiss on Miyako's head and then one on Mai's lips.

* * *

><p>Within days, Susu had not only won a spot in the hearts of each member of the royal family, but had the entire staff enamored with her too. She would stroll down the corridors as if she ran the palace, Miyako crawling, sometimes walking after the kitten, a toothy grin on her pretty little face. Mai remained a discreet distance behind, close enough to aid Miyako if she needed it but far enough back to give the girl the illusion of freedom.<p>

When they both ducked into the kitchen, the cook, part of the royal staff for years and years, snuck Susu a scrap of fish and Miyako a fresh cookie or bit of bread warm from the oven. By mid morning, both little ones were ready for a nap. The princess had taken to curling up on the rug at the foot of her new bed, right next to Susu. She refused to leave the kitten and put a possessive arm around it if Mai or Zuko tried to pry her away.

"Do you think she's getting _too_ attached?" Zuko asked on the eve of Miyako's birthday. He put the sleeping girl carefully into her bed and covered her up.

Mai bent down and kissed the girl's forehead. "Zuko, you wanted her to have a pet and she does. She adores Susu. Stop your worrying."

"All right, all right; I know I worry too much, but I can't help it, Mai. I love her so much and I want everything for her to be perfect."

Mai snorted then and choked back laughter. "Perfect; that's a sweet dream, but it will never happen. She's going to get hurt and she's going to cry and people will be cruel to her. It's inevitable, Zuko, and it will make her stronger. We can't protect her from everything."

Zuko sighed and stared down at their daughter. "I don't want her to get hurt, Mai." His voice was thick with tears.

She coiled her arms around Zuko's waist and pressed her body close to his. "I know. I'm not relishing the idea either. But it will be okay."

They kissed then, slowly and carefully, allowing the passion to build before they moved to their own room. For a time, neither Zuko nor Mai worried about Miyako.

* * *

><p>Rather than have a party with their friends and family, Mai and Zuko decided to make Miyako's first birthday a private affair for just the three of them. They took Susu along with a picnic lunch out into the gardens and just relaxed. The little girl played with her kitten, ate her fill and explored. A toddler couldn't possibly ask for more and her parents were just as content to watch, stealing a few kisses here and there, and making sure that neither Miyako nor Susu took a dive into the turtleduck pond.<p>

It was one of those days that seemed to stretch out into infinity, not because it was dull, but because it was surreally perfect and every moment seemed crystallized as a memory to treasure, something the young parents would look back on for years to come.

"Are you still worried that your uncle will be upset he wasn't invited?" Mai teased as she reached for another piece of melon.

Zuko nabbed his own piece of fruit and bit at it delicately before answering. "No, I'm not worried. And we'll be visiting him soon, so it's fine. Besides, I wouldn't change anything about this day, nothing at all."

"Neither would I," Mai sighed contentedly. She leaned back then, laying her head on Zuko's lap and closed her eyes. "Watch them for a few minutes, will you. I feel sleepy."

The Fire Lord kept a sharp eye on his daughter while stroking Mai's hair and it wasn't long before he needed to fight his own drowsiness. He blinked furiously. Falling asleep was not an option. Eventually, Miyako and Susu joined them on the blanket and flopped down, both of them stretched out on their backs, Miyako's chubby fingers resting lightly across the kitten's stomach.

"Hey, Miya, are you going to sleep like Mommy?" Zuko stifled a yawn and rubbed at tired eyes.

"Seep," the girl repeated and was out.

Zuko was more than content to watch his three girls. He could happily spend the remainder of his life doing just that.

* * *

><p>Rain beat against the shutters mercilessly. It was just past midday and was almost as dark as midnight. Lanterns were lit all across the palace, three alone in Zuko's office where he worked away diligently.<p>

He would much rather be with his family, but the country wouldn't run itself. He delegated a certain amount of work to his councilmen, but there were particular things Zuko wanted to keep a hand in, no matter what. And he had no intention of being just a figurehead.

Occasionally, he would hear Miyako out in the hallway, giggling uproariously, chasing after Susu. Four months had passed since they made her a member of the family, and while she was nowhere near full grown, she had changed quite a bit. Mai's raspy voice or the lighter voice of the nanny they used occasionally would follow shortly after. Zuko shook his head and laughed, wondering how Mai kept up with them both. It was no wonder that his wife was exhausted at the end of most days. It was probably easier hiding out in his office, reading documents, and composing letters. At least it was peaceful.

But Susu got smart and began to realize that when she wanted a respite from toddler mauling, Zuko's office was the place to go. She would sneak inside, leap gracefully onto Zuko's desk and simply stare at the Fire Lord with her yellow eyes.

"Don't make a mess," he warned her, and pulled an important document from beneath her paws. "And if you spill the ink again, I swear…" Susu began to purr then, jumped off the desk and settled herself comfortably on Zuko's lap. "You're just like my daughter, aren't you? You know exactly how to manipulate me."

Susu looked up at him innocently as if to say, "Who, me? But I'm just a cat; I don't manipulate people."

"Oh,_ yes_, you do," Zuko stated emphatically. He began to stroke Susu's ebony fur and the purr became a deep rumble of pleasure. She shifted a bit, stretched and then closed her eyes, seeming to enjoy the warmth of Zuko's fingers and the warmth of his lap too. If Zuko were honest, he would admit to being besotted with the creature, despite his initial misgivings. "Make yourself at home," he whispered and went back to writing his letter.

* * *

><p>Another two months passed and Miyako was one and a half years old. She ran everywhere now and her vocabulary was much richer, her personality somehow more defined. Generally, she was cheerful, though she had her moments of foul temper and moodiness. Miyako was adventurous and daring and a bit impetuous. "I wonder where she gets that from," Mai would joke when they rescued their daughter from yet another tenuous situation.<p>

Zuko was proud to have given his daughter _anything_. Sometimes still, the Fire Lord marveled that he and Mai had actually created another living being. It was truly incredible and the urge for another had begun to make itself known. He would try to wait, though, for Mai's cue. It was her body, after all, that endured the stress, not his.

"I've got an important meeting this morning," he informed Mai. "It won't finish until lunch time.'

"All right." She kissed him on the cheek, straightened his robes and adjusted his top knot. "You look presentable now."

Zuko scooped Miyako into his arms and peppered her with kisses until she shrieked with delight. "See you later," he chuckled and slipped from the room.

The meeting was indeed important but that did not reduce its dullness. Zuko sat at the head of the large round table, and struggled to focus. He desperately wanted to put his head down but the council members and their special guest would not appreciate his lack of interest.

Men droned on and on, throwing out statistics about trade and profit and population growth and the state of their economy. Four times a year, a meeting such as this was held, one that encompassed all aspects of the Fire Nation and its slow transition into peace time.

The Fire Lord's eyes were about to close when he saw a black streak, running quickly, dart through the velvet curtains that cordoned off the meeting room and dash under the table. Councilmen began to murmur and squirm as Susu wound her way around leg after leg, not stopping until she found Zuko. With a sharp meow she pounced onto his lap and clung on to his robes for dear life. There were bits of mud stuck to her fur and they clearly irritated the cat. She licked furiously but couldn't reach.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Councilman Tanaka shouted.

Zuko shrugged and stroked the agitated cat. "My guess is that it has something to do with my daughter."

Sure enough, the young princess tore into the room next, dirty from head to toe and with a handful of mud oozing from between her little fingers. The garden wasn't far from the council room and it didn't take much for Zuko to put two and two together. "Susu," the princess cried. "Here, Susu." She was grinning almost maniacally and Zuko couldn't help himself. He had to laugh despite the critical looks he received from all the older men.

Mai entered next and he had never seen her so flustered. Her face was pink and she had mud on her robes too. She mouthed, "I'm sorry," and scooped the errant child up, whispering stern words of chastisement into her ear. Miyako's mournful cries, drifting back from the corridor, greeted Zuko next and his heart wrenched. That was the discipline that he and Mai spoke of so often.

Susu, meanwhile, had made Zuko's lap her home for the rest of the morning. With a dignified, "Let's get back to work," the Fire Lord got the meeting back on track. The cat's contented purr became a pleasant background noise that quickly had every one of the men soothed.

Later that night, as they lay in bed waiting for sleep to come, Zuko ran his fingers along Mai's arm, tickling the tender skin of her inner wrist. "So, is this a good time to bring up another baby?"

Mai narrowed her eyes and pulled her arm from his grasp. "What do you think?" she huffed. But a smile played at the corners of her mouth anyway.

*susu means soot in Japanese.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Education of Miyako's Father**

**Part 3: The Nature of Fire**

Zuko didn't really care whether his daughter was a firebender or not. He was married to a non bender, after all, and knew all too well, just how powerful they could be. There was a small part of him, though, that hoped Miyako might bend. He could supervise her training, make sure that she learned at her own pace, and was encouraged, not put down. He would make certain that expectations weren't placed unreachably high. The devastating effects of _that_ practice he had seen firsthand. He would teach her to respect fire and to love it while never abusing her power. The thoughts of teaching her warmed him and excited him and Zuko found himself waiting for that very first spark to appear.

Their little girl was three now, closer to four really, and the light of both their lives; a handful, an energetic, curious and sometimes mischievous handful, who sucked up a lot of Mai's and Zuko's energy. Neither would have it any either way. Thoughts of a second child still hovered in the background, but together they had decided to concentrate on Miyako for another year or two. They were still young, after all, twenty seven and twenty six. There was lots of time ahead for more children.

"What exactly do you expect to see?" Mai asked Zuko as they watched Miyako drift off to sleep. She'd had a busy day of digging in the garden and playing with Susu, her beloved black cat. The Fire Lady reached out and brushed back a wild bit of hair from her daughter's forehead. Sometimes, her heart ached as she looked down at their girl. She wanted to keep her little forever, didn't want her to grow up and leave them. But that was a silly notion. Little girls became bigger girls and then women. That was nature's way, no matter how much the thought might pain her. "Do you think she'll make fire in her sleep?"

Zuko was staring intently at Miyako, studying every frown, every movement of her eyes beneath closed lids, every twist and turn she made in her little bed. "Huh? Oh, no, I'm just committing everything to memory. She's beautiful, isn't she?" He curled an arm around Mai's shoulders and drew her in close to him. "We did something really, really right, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Mai chuckled. "I'd say we did." Kissing Zuko on the cheek, she gently drew him out of Miyako's room and into their own next door.

Susu slept protectively at the foot of the princess's bed, only the yellow of her eyes showing in the dark as Zuko extinguished the lamps.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, my lady, but Miyako simply won't stop crying." The nanny, her name was Midori, pulled the distraught little girl by the hand and presented her to Mai and Zuko. "There was a bit of an incident."<p>

The couple was in Zuko's office, working their way through a mound of paperwork and discussing the meeting they had presided over earlier. Miyako spent four mornings a week with Midori. It was good preparation for the time she would soon be spending with a tutor. She liked the nanny well enough, but sometimes only Mom or Dad could make things right again.

She broke free of Midori and ran to Zuko first, climbing up into his lap and pressing her damp face into his heavy robes. He rubbed her back soothingly, moving his hand in small circles until her cries became soft hiccoughs instead. "What's wrong, Miya? What happened?"

Mai got up from her seat and perched on the desk, close enough to stroke her daughter's hair. "It's all right; you can tell us." She looked to Midori then. "You may go home now, Midori. We'll take things from here. And thanks."

The nanny bowed her head and slipped quietly out the door. Miyako lifted her head finally and looked between her mother and her father. When she spoke, it was in a trembling little voice that wrenched at both her parents' hearts.

"I, I," she sniffed, "I burned Susu and she ran away. She's gone." Fresh tears spilled down her damp cheeks and she buried her face in Zuko's chest again.

"Wait, did you say 'burned'?" the Fire Lord asked hopefully. "You mean, you made a flame?" He gently roused the girl, pulling her back so that he could look into her narrow gold eyes.

She nodded. "I didn't mean to. It just, it just came, in my hand…"

"Do you think that you could do it again?" Zuko's voice was eager, too eager, and Mai gave him a nudge.

"Maybe we should find Susu first, make sure she's okay." She stood up, went to the doorway, and pulled the chime for a servant. As soon as one arrived, Mai gave instructions to have the entire staff look for the missing cat. "No one stops until Susu is found. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady, I understand." The servant scurried off, worried about the cat herself. Susu was a fixture in the palace and everyone, even the hardest, coldest person loved her. Of course, the little princess was beloved too and making her happy was always a priority.

"There," Mai reassured her daughter. "Susu will turn up soon. I'm sure of it. She's probably missing you already."

"Can we look too?" the girl asked.

"Definitely," Zuko answered before Mai had a chance to. He kissed the top of Miyako's head then lifted her off his lap, setting her down on the carpet.

Both parents held out a hand and the little girl walked between them, safe and shielded and feeling a little bit better.

* * *

><p>"No talk about bending until the cat is found," Mai warned her husband as they walked through the gardens, looking under shrubbery, up into trees and behind pillars.<p>

"Fine," the Fire Lord acquiesced. "But I'm thrilled, Mai. Our daughter is a firebender and I'll get to teach her."

Mai lifted up her eyebrows and peered deep into Zuko's eyes. "If you can remain neutral; if not, we'll get her another teacher, right? You agreed to that, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know; neutral, calm." His eyes were trained on Miyako as she bounded about the garden calling out the cat's name.

"Susu, Susu," she shouted in a sing song voice. "I'm sorry. Come back."

Servants milled about too, and it was a wonder the feline hadn't been spotted yet.

"You don't think she's left the palace grounds, do you?" Zuko asked Mai. "I don't know how we would find her then."

"She'd _better_ not have." Mai felt a pang of sadness at the thought. She loved the cat as much as Miyako did though she would never admit it.

Three hours of searching the entire palace, every nook and cranny, all the grounds, and when Susu was finally discovered, she was dozing comfortably on Miyako's bed, unaware of the tumult she had caused.

"Oh, for Agni's sake," Mai groaned. "I can't believe we didn't look here first."

Zuko snorted with laughter and kissed his wife's cheek. "Smart cat," he declared.

With unusual restraint for a four year old, Miyako approached Susu on tip toes and crooned softly to the cat. She reached out a hand and timidly touched Susu's head before crawling up onto the bed. When the feline didn't dart away, the girl grew more exuberant and kissed the animal resoundingly before scooping her up and examining every inch of her body. Mai and Zuko knelt by the bed and checked out the pet too.

"Right there," Zuko said, pointing to a little patch of singed black hair. "It's not bad, Miyako. Susu will be just fine." The girl began to cry again, this time from sheer relief. "But, if you've begun to make fire, you'll need to learn how to control it, so no one ever gets hurt." Zuko glanced at Mai and she cleared her throat emphatically. "But, we'll worry about that tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy; you're not mad?" Miyako's lower lip stuck out now and Zuko's heart melted.

"No, I'm not mad and neither is your mother. Come on, how about we get Susu a special treat. I think she deserves it."

The little family trooped off to the kitchen, Miyako sitting on Zuko's shoulders, Susu cradled carefully in her arms.

Mai looked over at her husband and giggled. "You are such a softie."

"Hmmph, so what if I am?' he retorted.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Mai continued. "I think it's adorable." She wore a smile for the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, after a hard morning's work, Zuko took Miyako out into the courtyard, far from any innocent plants and people, and asked her if she could produce another flame. Mai sat on a nearby bench reading one of her favorite books. Susu was curled up on her lap, and she paused after every page or so to give the cat a lingering pat. She had a good vantage point, and peeked over the pages of her book, keeping an eye on the proceedings.<p>

"Think about fire, think about making a flame, but don't worry if you can't." He sat on the cool stone and watched as Miyako closed her eyes tightly and concentrated.

Nothing happened and the little girl tensed up. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "It's okay. Don't worry. It's not something you can force. Try again when you're ready."

The Fire Lord couldn't help but recall his lessons with Iroh; the man had been a study in patience and tolerance, never forcing, never pressuring, but still strict enough to expect his nephew's full attention and cooperation. Zuko hadn't realized back then, how lucky he had been to have Iroh, both as a firebending instructor and as a surrogate father of sorts. He knew now, of course, and tried his best to keep all that Iroh had taught him about love and fatherhood alive in his relationship with Miyako.

"Try taking a really deep breath, like this…." Zuko inhaled deeply and then let the air out very slowly. "It helps me relax."

"Okay, Daddy." Miyako grinned and waved at Mai first. She longed to go play with Susu but stopped herself, just barely. "Like this," she repeated her father's words, and took a huge breath. She held it a bit too long and began to turn pink before finally letting it go.

Chucking her chin, Zuko laughed. "Let the air out a bit sooner. Here, watch me again." He demonstrated once more, inhaling and exhaling, slow and easy.

The little girl tried a second time and got it just right. She breathed in and out slowly and carefully.

"Once more," Zuko urged her. "And _then_ try to make a flame."

She repeated the procedure with closed eyes, pictured a pretty orange flame in her mind and then held out her little hand, palm facing upward. There was a flicker and Zuko held his breath. The flicker became the tiniest spark of fire and Zuko grinned. It died quickly, but that didn't matter in the least. He hugged her then, whispering words of praise and encouragement. Miyako beamed proudly and ran off to Mai, shouting over and over again, "I made fire, I made fire. Did you see, Mommy?"

"I _did_," Mai replied, "and it was very exciting. You're my_ little_ firebender."

"And Daddy's the big one." Miyako giggled and climbed up onto the bench beside her mother. She lay her head on Mai's lap, right next to Susu and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Zuko wore a troubled expression as he and Mai got ready for bed. Miyako had been in bed for a few hours already and the couple had enjoyed some quiet time together.<p>

"What's with the face?" Mai sighed as she slid between the silky soft sheets. They felt deliciously cool against her skin.

"Part of me wanted to push her," he mused. Mai said nothing, letting Zuko get everything off his chest. "Miyako created that little flame and I was ready to push until she made another and another, each one stronger than the last. I was so excited, Mai, and so proud."

"Maybe you wanted to, but you_ didn't_ push her. You were great, Zuko. I was as proud of you as I was of Miyako." She snuggled against her husband, curling herself around him much as Susu curled herself around people when the mood struck her.

"Really?" He ran his fingers through Mai's ebony hair and leaned his head down, inhaling her scent.

Mai yawned and tightened the grip on her husband. "Yes, Zuko, really."

"You'll stop me, won't you, if I ever get like my father." The Fire Lord sounded genuinely scared and his voice shook.

"I won't have to," Mai insisted. "You're not Ozai and you could never be. Zuko, you're doing a great job. Stop with all the worrying." She yawned again and closed her eyes.

"I'll try, Mai, but I can't promise anything."

Mai didn't hear. She was already fast asleep. Kissing the top of her head, Zuko put out the lantern and wriggled his way down further down into the bed. He followed Mai into sleep a few minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Education of Miyako's Father**

_**Chapter 4: Change is Hard, Part 1**_

Once Mai and Zuko decided to have a second child, they set to work immediately. Mai ceased to drink her contraceptive tea and they made extra time for lovemaking, above the time they usually spent in that pursuit. Miyako, now five years old, noticed the changes right away.

"How come Midori's here all the time?" The little girl pouted as she held onto Susu, stroking the cat's soft, silky black coat. "I don't _like_ it."

They sat in one of the palace's many living rooms, Miyako's toys scattered about the carpeted floor, tea pot and cups along with cookies on the table and Mai's books in a tidy pile beside her.

"B, but, I thought that you and Midori got along well," Zuko stammered. He looked over to Mai, hoping she would rescue him.

Rather than help, she smirked, got very comfortable in her chair and gazed at her husband with sparkling gold eyes. "You can field this one, Zuko. I'm sure that you'll do fine."

With a little growl, (he immediately thought of fun ways to punish his wife later), the Fire Lord turned back to their anxious looking little girl. "Well, um, your mother and I are, um, working on a bit of a project."

Mai snorted and reached for her tea. "You're doing great," she giggled.

"What's a pro, project?" Miyako asked. She cuddled against her father's side, gently dragging Susu along with her. The cat gave a little meow of protest and the girl immediately soothed her, cooing nonsense words and scratching behind her ears. "It's okay, Susu."

"A project can be anything, like something that you're building or something that you're writing. Oh!" Zuko got a sudden rush of inspiration. "Remember when we went to Ember Island a few weeks ago?"

Miyako nodded. "Yep; it was fun."

"It was," the father agreed. He recalled the family vacation with a smile. Compared to his trips there with _his_ own parents and sister years earlier, it had been idyllic. "Do you remember that huge sandcastle we made?"

"Uh-huh, it was as big as this room." She sat up straight, moved to the edge of the sofa and stretched her arms out wide to demonstrate.

"It was certainly big. It took us a long time to finish it, right? That was a project that you and I worked on." He paused and looked questioningly at Miyako. "So, do you understand now?"

The princess scrunched up her face. "Um, you and Mommy are making a sandcastle?"

Zuko groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Not quite. Look, Miyako, how would you like a little brother or sister?" Perhaps simply blurting it out would be better. Silence greeted the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady. The princess slid of the couch, Susu still cradled in her arms, and left the room. "Yeah," Zuko drawled. "That went well."

* * *

><p>They found her out in the garden, practicing her firebending. Actually, it was more an angry display of her gradually increasing power and precision. Zuko and Mai were proud that she had taken her anger outside, where no one would be hurt.<p>

Mai beckoned the girl over to the bench that Susu hid beneath. "Miyako, come here; we need to finish talking."

"Don't _wanna _talk," the princess spat. Her ponytail swung back and forth wildly. She curled her fist and shot of another bit of fire.

"I _said_ to come here," Mai ordered, not so nicely that time.

Miyako knew that tone well. She let the fire fade and walked toward her mother and father. Susu got up and wound herself around the little girl's legs, purring contentedly, happy to have her mistress back. "Hmmmph," the princess grunted as she sat. "Don't wanna baby either."

"That's not your decision," Mai replied firmly. "Your father and I _do _want another baby. We hope that you'll be happy when he or she finally gets here. But you sulking now will not stop us. You need to get used to the idea, Miyako and you have lots of time for that." She ran a hand over her daughter's head and gave the girl a smile. "I promise that it won't be so bad."

"Think about all the things you'll be able to show the baby. You'll be a big girl, at least six years old before he or she arrives. Won't that be fun?" Zuko hated, absolutely hated, seeing his little girl unhappy. He was feeling almost desperate now.

"Can I help make the baby?" Miyako asked innocently. "I can go in your room too. And _Midori _can go home."

The Fire Lord's good eye was wide with panic and Mai doubled over with laughter. "How are you going to field this one, Daddy?" she teased.

He bemoaned his fate. "They're so much easier when they can't talk. Oh, Miyako, no, making the baby is something that only your mother and I can do and it's a private thing between just the two of us. But when the baby is here, you can help."

The princess thought hard for a moment. "Like when you kiss?"

"Yeeah, something like that," Zuko agreed.

"Okay. Can I go play now?" The princess bent down to scoop up Susu and ran off further into the garden.

They watched her get smaller and smaller, each of their hearts bursting with love for the little girl. They had so much love, that they wanted to give some of it to another child. And a small part of Zuko wanted to prove that royal siblings could get along, could be close, could act like family rather than enemies.

"That's not really the end of her questions, is it?" he asked his wife.

Mai shook her head. "I think it's just the beginning." She leaned over and kissed him then. "Now that she's occupied, we should go to our room."

The stress of their daughter's questions forgotten, Zuko nodded eagerly. "If you insist, I won't say no."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight months later<strong>_

"I said that I wanted the pineapple, not mango," Mai whined like a petulant child. "Go back to the kitchen."

The Fire Lord scowled and put the tray of neatly sliced, just ripe enough mango down on the bed. "NO, you said that you wanted fruit. I brought fruit. Here it is."

"Well, I don't want _that _fruit. But I suppose that I'll have to walk _all _the way to the kitchen and get the pineapple myself." She rested her hands on her huge, almost eight months pregnant belly and stared narrow eyed at her husband.

He grabbed the tray and turned on his heel. "Oh, for the love of…..you know, between you and Miyako, it's a wonder I'm not dead."

"Could you bring some of those almond cookies too? Mmm, I Iove those things."

Zuko grumbled something incomprehensible and left, tray in hand. Mai couldn't help but laugh. She felt guilty too, though. Most of Miyako's care had fallen on his shoulders the past few weeks. Couple that with his worries about her difficult pregnancy, his duties as Fire Lord and her sometimes unreasonable demands, it was no wonder he was exhausted. She sighed and ran her hand along the huge mound that seemed to have completely taken over her life. So many hopes and dreams were tied up in this child. She loved it fiercely already, but Mai was tired too, tired of physician ordered bed rest and tired of being in limbo and tired of carrying the baby. She would be quite happy should her labor start right then. But, she also knew that nine months inside her was better than eight, better for the baby anyway.

"Just stay in there for a few more weeks," Mai urged coaxingly. "Then you can come out and meet everyone."

When Zuko returned with the pineapple and the cookies, Mai patted the bed invitingly. "Sit down," she said sweetly.

"Okay." Zuko sat with a bit of trepidation. "Aren't you going to send me back to the kitchen again?"

"No; I realize that I've been a bit of a tyrant for the past few weeks. And you have a lot on your shoulders right now. I'm sorry, Zuko and I appreciate how well you're looking after both me and Miyako."

"There's nothing that I would rather do. I love the two of you more than I could ever express." He put a warm hand on top of hers, both of them resting on her tummy now. "And I love the baby too." His eyes sparkled with an almost childish delight. "I can't wait to see her."

"You're certain that it's another girl, aren't you? Don't you want a son?" She cocked her head and examined his face. Mai was so accustomed to men who wanted boys to carry on their names. Zuko was a bit of an anomaly and she adored him for it. He truly did not care whether their children were male or female. He just wanted to raise them to be happy and decent.

"Sure, I would love to have a son. But I'll be just as happy with another little girl. Miyako is, she's…" He was at a loss, unable to explain in words how much his daughter meant to him.

"I know," Mai agreed, understanding what her husband meant anyway. "Isn't it her bedtime now? You should go to her, Zuko. Kiss her goodnight for me, and tell her we'll visit in the morning."

Zuko got off the bed carefully, kissed his wife full on the lips and then pressed a kiss to her stomach. "I'll be back shortly."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Midori. We appreciate the extra hours you've been putting in." Zuko walked the nanny to the door. "How was Miyako tonight?"<p>

"She practiced her reading willingly enough and we read a story or two. But she's restless, my lord, anxious, if you will. We'll all be glad when the baby is born." Midori straightened her simple red robes and smoothed her long brown hair. "I'll be here after breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, thanks again." He closed the door and sat down with his daughter. "It's time for bed, sweetie. Are you all washed up?"

The princess rolled her eyes and Zuko immediately thought of Mai. Their resemblance grew stronger the older Miyako got. "Yes, Daddy; I had a bath."

"All right, then, let's get you tucked in. Come on, Susu." The cat jumped up onto the bed, taking her place at its foot as she had for years now. "Good girl," Zuko crooned and gave the feline a pat.

"I hope Mommy has a boy," Miyako declared. She was six years old now, tall for her age and thin like Mai had been. Her black hair was still a bit damp from the bath and hung in a dark cascade down her back.

"Oh, and why is that?" Zuko smiled at his girl as he tucked the blankets snuggly around her.

"'Cause that way, we'll be different and I'll be your only girl."

He sensed a bit of worry and sadness in the declaration. "Miyako, you will _always_ be my first girl. Can I get a kiss?"

She giggled and pulled her father's head down, pressing warm, little lips to his cheek. "There."

"Thank you," Zuko said. "Now, let's see you put out the lights."

Miyako did it easily and her father praised her. "Well done! Mommy says goodnight and here's a kiss from her." Zuko bent down in the darkness and brushed his lips against her forehead. "I love you, Miyako."

"I know, Daddy." She turned over and fell into sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Haven't given this story a thought for weeks, but inspiration struck suddenly tonight. Hope no one has a sugar overdose.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Education of Miyako's Father**

_**Change is Hard, Part 2**_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Miyako cuddled with her mother, up on the huge bed that Mai and Zuko shared. She had her storybooks spread out on the covers and was doing her best to pick out words and phrases. Susu pressed herself against the warm mound of Mai's belly and purred contentedly. Stroking the cat, the Fire Lady leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. It was good this, more than good, being with her daughter, and the family pet, her unborn child kicking vigorously. The only thing missing was Zuko. But he was busy in a meeting and wouldn't show his face for at least another two hours.

"Did you hear me, Mommy? I read that whole page." Miyako tugged on her mother's sleeve, anxious to get her attention.

Mai's lips quirked upward slightly. Her daughter's impatience was amusing sometimes. "I heard, Miyako. Your reading is coming along nicely. Why don't you read me something else now?"

"Okay!" Miyako readily agreed. The six year old girl's enthusiasm was delightful. Mai hoped she never lost her love of reading and learning in general. It was all new and exciting now, putting characters together to form words, studying different firebending forms and listening to stories about the Fire Nation's distant past. But kids got older and lessons sometimes became a chore rather than a joy. It was a shame, really.

Miyako stammered her way through a little tale about a cat, giggling every few seconds at the silly illustrations and giving Susu the odd rub. "See, Susu, see the picture of the cat?" She held the volume up close to the cat's face, the paper brushing against wiry whiskers. Susu didn't flinch but gave the girl a cool, appraising sort of stare.

They spent the morning like that, Miyako reading and playing with the toys she had brought along, Susu sitting in the midst of everything, calmly observing, and Mai simply enjoying her daughter's company and the sound of the child's voice. The baby seemed determined to prevent her from napping and kept the kicking up almost nonstop.

"Mommy?" The little girl was snuggled up against her mother's belly now too. Tentatively, she reached out to touch. "When's the baby coming?"

"Hmm, well, the baby is supposed to arrive in about two weeks. But sometimes they show up early. Are you worried, Miya?" Mai rubbed the child's back, trying with that simple gesture to convey her unconditional love. "Mommy and Daddy will love you just as much when the baby arrives. We'll be busy with him or her, but that doesn't mean our feelings for you are any different. We'll have_ two_ children to love instead of one. Do you understand what I mean?"

"You love the baby?" the child asked.

"Very much; and we loved you when you were in here too." Mai's eyes sparkled now at the memories. "That seems like a long time ago. You're getting so grown up."

Miyako sat up and puffed out her chest proudly. "Yep, I can dress myself and read and bend and I can take good care of Susu." To demonstrate her point, she picked up the dozing cat gently, placed her on the floor and crawled down to join her pet. She reached for the special brush she used to keep Susu's coat looking its best and ran it down her back and over her head, laughing when the feline began to purr loudly. "See, Mommy, Susu likes it."

"Yes, she does indeed. I can hear her purring." Leaning back into the pillows once again, Mai let out a loud sigh. "Uncle Iroh will be here in a few days. Are you looking forward to _that_?"

"Did he come when _I_ was born?" Astute narrow gold eyes looked up at Mai.

Barely able to restrain her eye roll, Mai replied, "_Yes,_ he came when you were born. And he was thrilled to meet you."

"Mmmkay, I love Unca Iroh. He's funny and last time we made tea together."

"Well, that's certainly surprising," Mai drawled. "Anyway, he'll be here soon and will probably stay for a couple of weeks. You'll be making _lots _of tea, Miyako."

* * *

><p>Zuko joined them for lunch, and after Miyako was whisked away for some lessons with her tutor, helped Mai out of bed so that she could walk outonto the balcony and get some fresh air.<p>

"I hate not being able to move as I please," she moaned. "I feel like a huge, useless ball and if I don't get out of this room soon, I'll go crazy."

"I'm sorry," Zuko sympathized, rubbing the small of her back tenderly and kissing along her throat. "It must be difficult. But the baby will be here before you know it and then you can get up and go wherever you want." He moved to face her, tucking a few strands of silky black hair behind her ears. He put one of his hands on her burgeoning belly and grinned when he felt a strong series of kicks. "She's really having at it in there."

"Do you think?" Mai asked with her typical dry wit, but she was pleased nonetheless, pleased that she had a husband who cared so damned much. She basked in the cool autumnal air, and breathed in the smells of the small courtyard garden just below their window. "It's a beautiful day."

"It is," Zuko agreed and kissed her full on the lips.

Pressing her head into the crook of his neck, Mai asked about the meeting Zuko had presided over that morning. "How was it, the meeting, I mean? Did old man Tanaka act like an idiot or did he behave himself?" Tanaka was a particularly cranky council member who seemed to enjoy sparring with Zuko, but even more so with Mai. She had her ways of keeping him in line, though. "I never thought that I would say this, but I miss the meetings."

"Hmph," the Fire Lord chuckled. "They're not the same without you. It went well, though. Here," he got her a chair and helped her to sit, "let me tell you about it."

Mai was more than happy to listen.

* * *

><p>The room that Iroh always stayed in when he visited was aired out, fresh linens were on the bed and clean towels in the bathroom. Mai had requested some flowers for his room, as well, bright, sunshiny yellow ones. The former general enjoyed the smell of nature in his living quarters.<p>

He was due to arrive by ship within the half hour and Miyako practically bounced on her tiny feet down at the harbor where she waited with her father.

"When's he coming, when's he coming?" she asked repeatedly. "Will he bring me a present, Daddy? I wanna present. He brings good ones."

"Whoa, Miya, slow down a bit. Uncle Iroh will be here soon. See out there?" He pointed to beyond the harbor where the rougher waves of the open sea rocked a small Earth Kingdom vessel. "He's on that ship."

"K, but is there a present on it too?" Miyako tugged on Zuko's hand, practically dragging him to the edge of the pier they stood on.

Zuko tried his best to maintain his patience. "I don't know, sweetie. You need to wait and see."

The next twenty minutes or so dragged by and when Iroh finally did walk down the gangplank and on to solid ground, the young Fire Lord looked harried.

"I see Miyako is keeping you busy," the old man quipped. Still quite limber, though age had taken its toll in the form of deep lines on his face, Iroh scooped up his great niece and embraced her for all he was worth. "And how is little Miyako who isn't quite so little anymore?"

She giggled and rubbed her nose against her uncle's chest as if trying to capture his scent. "I'm good, Unca. I can bend good now and Mommy's having a baby and Susu is…"

Interrupting what could prove to be the longest run on sentence in history, Zuko put his finger against his daughter's lips. "I know you're excited, Miya, but you need to slow down, remember? Uncle Iroh won't be able to keep up." His eyes twinkled a bit and he waited for the indignant protest he_ knew_ would come from the old man.

"I'll have you know that my mind is just as sharp as it always was. I can still beat any of you youngsters at pai sho. You just keep talking, Miyako. "He gave Zuko a huffy look and then turned his attention back to the little girl.

Happy to oblige, she chatted up a storm all the way back to the palace. Iroh eschewed the use of a palanquin, preferring to walk instead. "I'm not dead yet," he insisted. "And I've got babies to see grow up, and give presents to. I need to stay in shape."

Miyako stiffened with excitement as she walked in between the two men, holding tightly on to each of them. "You _did_ get me a present. I knew it."

* * *

><p>"Bed rest be damned," Mai cursed as she struggled up from the wall of pillows and walked to the dining table set up in the Fire Lord's and Fire Lady's quarters. "Hello, Iroh. It's good to see you."<p>

He embraced her carefully, as though she were a fragile doll, and put one hand on the massive bump between them. "You look well, Mai, but frustrated. It's almost over."

"Yes, thank, Agni. I can't take much more of this sitting around. A trip to the bathroom is the most exciting thing I do in a day." She hugged Iroh back, genuinely happy to have his excellent company. "Thanks for coming."

Iroh laughed deeply and helped Mai to her seat. "I wouldn't miss the birth of your child for anything. And, soon you'll be walking in the garden with the new baby and your beautiful daughter. Don't despair, dear. It will all be worth it."

Servants brought dinner in for the four, and they ate leisurely, enjoying every bite and every tale that Iroh told of his tea shop or any adventures he had in Ba Sing Se. Even Miyako was calm and listened attentively, occasionally feeding Susu, who was coiled about her feet, a scrap from her plate.

Dinner over, tea and cakes ready to tempt everyone now, Iroh reached under the table and pulled out a package. He handed it over to Miyako who shrieked with delight. "What is it?" she demanded to know.

"Open it and see for yourself," the old man instructed her. He watched animatedly as Miyako tore off the layers of soft fabric. Inside was a set of paints and brushes along with a small portable easel.

She was thrilled and jumped up from her seat, shouting, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Susu, used to commotion, stretched and began to clean her fur, all the while keeping her eyes trained on Miyako. Wrapping her arms around Iroh's neck, the little girl hugged him tightly.

"You're certainly welcome. Perhaps you can paint me something tomorrow." He winked at Zuko and Mai.

"Yeah, yeah," the princess agreed and hugged Iroh again.

The remainder of their evening was calm. Miyako fell asleep shortly after and Zuko carried her to bed. Iroh came along, giving his great niece a good night kiss. "Who knows how many times I'll be able to," he explained. "I'm taking good care of myself, but death calls for all of us."

Zuko rarely let himself think about the day when Iroh would no longer be with them. It was too terrible an idea to contemplate. "You'll give her lots of good night kisses, Uncle." The young man's voice trembled a bit and Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If I have _my _way, dear nephew, I'll see Miyako with her own children. But, that is unlikely. The trick is to make the most of the days you have, right?" He squeezed then, his grip still strong and firm.

Zuko took heart in that. "I suppose so."

"Right, this old man is going to sit with Mai for awhile and then toddle off to bed himself. It's been a long day."

The Fire Lord gave his daughter one last look, extinguished the lamps and followed Iroh out into the corridor.

* * *

><p>Miyako was terrified. Her mother was shouting and cursing and moaning. The little girl could hear the terrible sounds all the way down the hall where she lay curled up with Susu, tucked in behind a huge potted plant. People rushed by the princess, unaware of her presence. She peeked at them and saw the anxious looks on their faces, the bloodied towels in their hands. Quietly, she began to weep.<p>

"Mommy's hurt, Susu. I'm scared." She petted the feline, running her hand down his entire length.

Someone was calling her name. The voice was so warm and so caring and Miyako wanted nothing more than to go to it. She got up onto her feet and moved from behind the plant. Iroh was there, his eyes full of concern. "We've been worried, dear. Were you hiding?"

The little princess nodded and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Is Mommy gonna die?"

The once fierce general knelt down before his great niece and held her close. "No, no, no; your mother is not going to die. Having a baby hurts and it's messy. But your mother is doing just fine. Okay?"

"Okay," she snuffled. "But, I don't ever wanna have a baby."

Iroh chuckled. "Fair enough."

* * *

><p>Zuko felt helpless as he watched Mai suffer and endure. All he could do was hold her hand and whisper words of encouragement. He wished that he could take the pain for her. He would do it gladly and a thousand times over. Mai knew this and was grateful.<p>

"It's all right," she grunted as she observed his stricken expression. "It's almost over and then I won't even remember the pain." She let out another loud groan as she pushed with all her might.

The midwife nodded approvingly. "One more strong push, my lady, and I'll be able to put the child in your arms."

Mai relaxed for a moment, then sucked in her breath and bore down. She let out a long, shuddering sort of groan and they lay back. The urge to push and the need to push was gone. She and Zuko both grinned as their child made its first cry, loud and long and piercing.

"Good lungs, like Miyako," Mai said as she let out a huge breath.

The midwife was grinning too. She wiped off the infant carefully, cleaning off most of the blood, and cradled it gently to her chest. "You have a fine son, perfectly healthy, and a good size." She placed him in Mai's arms.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Look at him." The Fire Lady touched tiny clenched fingers and then stroked the plump cheeks. Overwhelmed, she said nothing else, just held him out for Zuko to see.

He sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at his son. "_You _were supposed to be a girl."

"Let's not give the poor kid any issues just yet," Mai laughed. She gazed back down at her son. "We're very glad that you're a boy. Here, Zuko, you hold him now." Mai brushed her lips against the infant's forehead before handing him over.

He took the child, sure and confident in his actions, and rocked him gently. "I'm just as glad that you're a boy and such a handsome one. And your big sister is going to be ecstatic."

Iroh peeked into the room then and raised his bushy eyebrows, asking for permission to enter. Mai waved him inside. Miyako, holding Susu was right behind him.

"What have we here?" the tea maker asked playfully as he peeked at the bundle wrapped in a soft red blanket.

Miyako put down the cat and wrapped her arms around Zuko's legs instead, hiding her face from view. "Is it a boy, Daddy?" her muffled voice asked. "The grumpy lady wouldn't tell us."

"It is," Zuko replied softly. "We have a son." He spoke the words with wonder, the solidity of the child in his arms sinking in for real. "Uncle, I have a son."

Iroh wiped a tear away as Zuko passed the infant on to him. "Congratulations to all three of you. My, he is a handsome one; look at that hair and those big eyes."

"Can I see too?" Miyako asked tentatively. She was not entirely certain that she _wanted_ to see.

Iroh found a chair and sat, and held the baby out so that the princess could get a good look. She peered down and studied the boy, taking in every bit of his adorable face. Miyako decided then that being a big sister might not be so bad. She decided that her brother was someone she loved, like she loved Mommy and Daddy and Unca and Susu.

"I like him," she declared. "But he looks kinda funny, like a mad old man."

"Glad to have your seal of approval," Mai joked. "And that 'old man' look will go away soon enough."

"Does he have a name yet?" Iroh glanced between the parents.

"Yeah, we decided on names quite awhile ago," Zuko informed him with a contented smile. "Uncle, Miyako, say hello to Taro*"

As if he knew that his name had been declared, the baby let out a series of gurgles and coos. Miyako reached out one finger and touched the baby's hand. "He likes it."

"Yes," Mai agreed. "I believe that he does."

*Taro means great son or eldest son in Japanese


End file.
